Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth
by Darkerangel
Summary: With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to ruler ship over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.
1. Frame 00a: The Third Contact

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

The year is After Second Era 7-42. After the Battle of La Gramis of the three yearlong Earth and Vagan conflict was won thanks to the Asuno brothers, the Earth Federation was soon to make peace with the Vagans. However on November, ASE 7-42 is when _they_ came. Out from the cold darkness of deep space, a humanoid extraterrestrial empire calling themselves Xen-Dominion came out of nowhere through a warpgate and began their descent toward the Earth Sphere. Their initial approach was consider friendly at first, but between them and the Earth Federation something horrible happened to both factions known as The First Contact.

((This is a four part intro to episode 1))

**Frame 00a: The Third Contact**

_December, ASE 7-42_

"These bastards. Fire the anti-air canons!" ordered Admiral Frederick Algreus.

"Firing," assured the artillery officer. The Amadeus' cannons adjusted their angle to better target the enemy. Each cannon began firing pink beams toward the enemy line, especially at two ships larger than their own. The enemy's battleship called Scorpiro was stationed next to a warship that was dark purple with a massive wingspan. The back half was wide for deep space propulsion while the front half stretched to the length of two football fields. Unbeknown to the Amadeus-fleet, the warship was called the Angeline and aboard it, sitting in the captain's chair was Commander Rossario Solen.

She had wild strawberry hair with green eyes. Half of an iron mask went from the right side of her head and curved downward to her right jaw line. She was wearing a pink normal suit with a yellow chest/shoulder pad and yellow vertical stripes that went from the center of her arms and neck on down.

"Evade!" said Commander Solen as the Angeline side thrusters maneuvered the warship a few degrees to miss the incoming fire.

"Damn, they're everywhere,' said an Earth Federation pilot. While in his Genoace O-Custom, which had an upgraded new visor, high-precision sensor, and antenna blade. The pilot cranked its expanded backpack thrusters to dodge the green energy beams that were coming from enemy units called the Gigaks.

"Admiral, if this keeps up our mainline of defense will be breach," informed the assistant operator.

"How long till the Asuno brothers arrive?" Algreus asked.

"An estimated twenty minutes," she answered.

"Then we must continue to hold this line till they get here. Send back out damage units once they are repaired quickly," he ordered, trying to by some time.

{**Aboard the Angeline**}

"Commander, enemy units have dropped 23%. Estimated breach in about ten minutes," informed the lead operator.

"Excellent, contact the Scorpiro and inform Captain Sigato that our Gigak units will hold their position," said Rossario.

{**Out in space on the battlefield**}

"Oh no you don't!" said another Earth Federation pilot. His high-speed combat Clanche equipped with a DODS rifle fired three pink beam shots that took out a Gigak mobile suit from the side. Green beams came at him from the rear as the Clanche quickly turned into a fighter-like form, which flew at a greater speed, missing being hit by the beams just in time. It then flew in, transforming back into its MS mode while taking out from the Clanche's wrist a sword-like beam saber and used it to slice off both arms belonging to this particular Gigak.

"HAA!" shouted the Clanche pilot about to do a finishing blow to the cockpit. The pilot inside the Gigak closed his eyes, but soon notice that he was still breathing, still alive. When he opened them back up, he saw the Clanche lowering its beam saber. "Wha…what's going on?" The Clanche pilot questioned as his scanners and sensors were going wild.

{**Aboard the Amadeus**}**  
**

Alarms were sound off,

"Admiral! Sensors are indicating an object entering the battlefield and sir…it's massive," informed the assistant operator. Admiral Algreus stood up, staring at the magnified viewing screen.

{**Out in space on the battlefield**}

Before them all a warpgate began transpiring. A mobile asteroid base with large fitted thermonuclear hyper-deutesion thrusters warped through space. As it exited, glowing blue tails of light subsided from the thrusters' backend after five seconds when the warpgate closed. Called Xyan, this mobile base and headquarters belonging to the leader of the extraterrestrial empire Xen-Dominion, Lady Xenith.

"Warp status, we are clear. Navigation confirmed. Xyan has caught up with both the Angeline and Scorpiro vessels," informed the chief navigator.

"Ma'am, both vessels are engaged in battle. Targets have been confirmed to be Earth Federation Forces-types," said Provisional Lieutenant Junior Grade Mason Hart, reading the report given to him by the lead operator as he stood next to Lady Xenith as if a guard. This particular bridge, the crew's equipment were positioned in rows of a 2x6 in a _V_ formation while centered to the side of them was the commanding post. Lady Xenith had her chin planted on her right fist; her upper back-length white hair and soulless emerald eyes easily spot her. She wore a see-through gown with a black front and a silver/gold belt that elongated her figure. Silver and black long shoulder pads with black angled heeled shoe boots and a rainbow iridescent moissanite-like silicon crystal pierced to both ears.

"Ma'am, incoming transmission from Captain Sigato Starr," said the chief operator.

"Patch him through," she said in a stern tone. A video image of Sigato appeared on the main screen and before he spoke, he maneuvered his fist to his heart and then moved it to his side in the air, holding up the fist as a means of saluting.

"My Lady, we are pleased that both you and the Xyan made to the Motherland."

"Captain Sigato, I want you to start pulling back your units while I contact the Angeline."

"I received reports of the XEN00X next testing phase. May I suggest releasing it into combat now?" he asked.

"So soon?" she responded curiously.

"I don't think that's wise my Lady. It's still not at completion," Mason added.

"This is true, which is why testing it out on the battlefield now would be a win situation. Not only will we have completion of combat data, it would also inform us necessary notion needed for it to go into its final phase of being 100% ready," Sigato inquired.

"Done," said Lady Xenith in agreement.

"Then by all means, allow me to contact the Angeline instead?" Sigato asked. This caused Mason to narrow his gaze, picking up a questionable vibe from this captain.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for checking out my new fic. This is a multiverse meaning the After Second Era contains the entire Gundam Universe into one timeline. So from UC all the way to AG. Also maybe some video game introductions. Enjoy and it's a progression so the story will grow as more happens.


	2. Frame 00b: The MARK Project

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

_December, ASE 8-42 of the After Second Era timeline_

**Frame 00b: The MARK Project**

{**Aboard the Angeline**}

"This is Commander Solen. Congratulation captain for a job well done so far," said Rossario after saluting.

"I'm surprised you kept up this far. Nonetheless, I am to pull my units back while you are to enter the battlefield using the prototype XEN00X model. Operation Purge of AGE is a go." Once the comm-line blacked out, Rossario exited from the bridge, looking over the model's classified testing reports that she manage to get a hold of.

"Oh Sigato, what a disappointing fool you are," she said to herself, disregarding his orders. And then it came to her when she suddenly stopped by the quarters belonging to a test pilot named Regina Frost.

"Ma'am!" she said eagerly, standing at attention.

"Regina Frost…these are tough times. What's your stance on the battle so far?' Rossario asked.

"Me? Umm, well I don't think my view would matter," she said quietly. Rossario leaned in and said,

"Try me. You want this conflict to end do you not?"

"Yes! I mean…" Regina used her fingers to push back the short cut frosted purple hair that was in her face when she looked down. She picked her head up when her lilac eyes went back to Rossario as she spoke, "I think that new battles will come forth through the old ones gained. We should possibly look forward not back." Rossario placed her arm around Regina's neck and dragged her out into the hall so that they could continue their chat while heading to the docking bay.

"Tell me Regina, do you want to end this conflict? I believe you could be the savior of Xen-Dominion, the one to be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest." Both Regina and Ressario some engineers before reaching the XEN00X Miragrah. "Let me ask you this. Why torment yourself with looking forward when you can make that happen yourself."

Regina questioned her own ability, _"Me? A…savior?"_ A mechanic floated by and handed Rossario a head brace for the machine.

"I want you to take the Miragrah into combat," said Rossario, handing her the head brace. Regina hesitated for a moment. As a Newtype test pilot, she had tested the Miragrah before helping the Human Requiem League collect data to build the MARK Neutralizer within the MS, but didn't expect to actually test it in real combat.

"I…dunno," Regina paused, placing her fingers onto the head brace. Rossario went around behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. She leaned in to whisper,

"If you hold the power o make a difference, you should then put that power into good use." Her words. It was Rossario's words that Regina found herself becoming more and more tangled. She came to her and now voicing such a promise that she would reprimand herself for it later. Later she would guiltily remind herself what came from her actions. Later she would probably fear this power Rossario speaks of, her normal life of being a guinea pig would prove complicated. Everything that Rossario represented, Regina couldn't find it within herself to resist it. As her fingers clenched onto the head brace, she let out a sigh,

"I…I want to help. I want to help end this conflict."

The XEN00X Miragrah was built specifically to handle the Manipulation Automatic Reformed Kills Neutralizer. It was design to be an interface between the pilot and Mobile Suit. The Miragrah is armed with a single beam rifle, anti-beam shield, and frou weapon pods on the backpack that is controlled through the MARK Neutralizer. The unit was painted black, purple, and green with a centered antenna and a bent _u_-shape antenna around the head.

{**Out in space on the battlefield**}

By the Amadeus, the Baronche dropped its invisible umbrella.

"Deploy Gundams to catapult chute 1 and 2. Gundam AGE-1 will launch first followed by Gundam AGE-2 and then Gundam AGE-FX," ordered Roddock Horn.

"Flit Asuno, Gundam AGE-1 Glansa, here I go!"

"AGE-2 will now prepare for launch," said the operator over the PA. "AGE-2 is inside patrol area. Maintain relative distance. Chute 2, launch preparation completed!"

"Asemu Asuno, Dark Hound, launching!"

"AGE-FX will now prepare for launch!"

"Kio Asuno, Gundam AGE-FX, here I go!" The pilots experienced increased G-force as the catapult launched them into space toward the battlefield.

"Kio, stay close to me, Asem go on ahead," said Flit.

"Roger," they said as Asemu's Dark Hound transformed into Flight mode, a fighter-like form which flies at three times the speed of its MS mode.

"Why? Why is this happening? We don't need to fight one another!" shouted Kio, releasing the AGE-FX's remote controlled weaponry, the C-Funnels. The lime green blade bits detached from the suit and began circling around close by Gigak units. Flit began pressing the side button to his controllers, as the AGE-1 Glansa fired shots from its DODS rifles which are mounted on the unit's shields. Multiple shots shot down two Gigaks while the C-Funnels sliced off the arms and legs of a Gigak.

"Kio! What are you doing," said Flit.

"They're human too," Kio responded as he rotated the C-Funnels around.

"They started with us! And if need be then I'll be the one to finish it," lashed Flit in anger to his younger brother's pacifistic ways.

"You don't know that," Kio said as the AGE-1 Glansa destroyed another mobile suit. All of a sudden their face lit up with green X-Rounder rays,

{**Aboard the Xyan**}

Lady Xenith started to feel dizzy at first. In the immediate instant she felt a piercing burning pain in her chest, as if her skin was on fire. She gasped, clutched her chest, and upon getting up to move she stumbled, causing PLTJG Mason to assist. Xenith lifted up her head, casting her spatial senses out through space, receiving glimpses of space, lights from stars, and then blurred images of the soldiers on both sides until she saw a clear picture of the pilots radiating strong X-Rounder powers from one another.

"I—I'm sensing the resonance of a X-Rounder. No, two of them," she told Mason.

"Ma'am, we received word that the Miragrah has launched," reported the lead operator.

"This won't go in my favor. The resonance between X-Rounders together in sync enhances their powers. They must be crushed. Now that I know my opponent I feel much better now Mason, get in contact with Sigato while I prepare to launch. Operation Purge of AGE starts," Lady Xenith ordered.


	3. Frame 00c: MARK, Target, & Chosen

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

_December, ASE 8-42 of the After Second Era timeline_

**Frame 00c: MARK, Target, & Chosen**

{**Out in space on the battlefield**}

"Flit!"

"I know. Whatever it is, Asemu is heading in that direction," communicated Flit to his little brother Kio who was worried from the immerse pressure he just felt. Though Kio wanted to act, he felt the need to believe in his Super Pilot brother, at least until him and Flit is able to clear a path.

The Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound reverted back to MS mode as Asemu began picking up some abnormal readings from his scanners.

"I'll…I'll stop this. I'll stop everything and anyone else," Regina told herself, feeding off of Commander Rossario Solen's impression while wearing a dark blue piloting suit with a yellow chest/shoulder pad and yellow vertical stripes that went from the center of her arms and neck on down. Further inside the cockpit Regina had to wear two wrist braces and a head brace in order to maintain the MARK Neutralizer as it began to feed her brainwaves data upon encountering a unit. Though the Dark Hound had never seen a mobile suit quite like it, that didn't stop Asemu from firing multiple shots, but the Miragrah swooped in, circling around the beams.

_"What? How? Could the pilot be an X-Rounder?"_ Asemu thought. Asemu started to wonder if the Extraterrestrials had pilots who were X-Rounders also. The Miragrah was approaching so Asemu had the Dark Hound release its anchor shot. A wired anchor shot out between binders, as he wanted to restrain the mobile suit. From the Miragrah's cockpit the braces on the pilot pulsated, generating an astral projection of Regina's image when it entered Asemu's cockpit, sitting next to him.

"**_Stop_**!" the projection emulated through an echo to him before vanishing.

"Wha?" he questioned. This was the second time he encountered a phenomenon like this. The first happen when he wore a helmet belonging to his former enemy the Vagan, sending signals to his X-Region. This however was different, he wasn't wearing the helmet do to brain damaging affects and no X-Rounder encountered in the past projected themselves like that toward him. If that was the pilot and she isn't an X-Rounder, just what is she and why say stop? His eyes darted from the screen from his loss of focus the Miragrah maneuvered to the side and flew passed him.

"Ah!" screamed Flit, as his X-Rounder power was slammed with friction. Suddenly Kio X-Rounder rays predicted beam shots locked onto the AGE-1 Glansa.

"Flit look out!" Kio shouted. Beam fire from the Miragrah came at him as Kio used the C-Funnels to swoop in to provide cover for the AGE-1 Glansa by creating a 2x4 physical shield. Flit maneuvered his shield rifles around, predicting a point that the unit would cross. Dark Hound came right back, firing multiple shots to direct the attention back on him in which the Miragrah blocked using its anti-beam shield just as Flit fired, missing. Attach to the beam rifle under the barrel was a second barrel thick enough to discharge a beam saber as the Miragrah swung at the Dark Hound, but missed. Kio pushed his X-Rounder power to connect with the pilot in the Miragrah as Regina heard the voice of a boy,

**_ "Why would you hurt us? Why keep fighting?"_**

**_"Why would I? I could ask you the same. I want to stop this conflict,"_** said Regina, developing a mental communication with him.

**_"I want to stop it too. I don't want anyone else to die. We are all human beings,"_** Kio continued to use his X-Rounder power to push his feelings.

"I…I…" Regina stumbled. **"Who are you? I feel a sense of calm...from you, is this us?"**

**_"Let us try to understand each other. You and I can end this together if we just only try,"_** Kio pleaded, trying to stop the fighting between the Dark Hound and the Miragrah.

**_"Kio stop this now!"_** shouted Flit, releasing his X-Rounder rays. By overwhelming Kio with his will power, disconnected his and Regina's psyche-link, sending overwhelming serge of negative energies straight into the MARK Neutralizer, corrupting the data.

"AAH!" Regina screamed, unable to get a hold over the neutralizer.

_"MARK targeted—chosen,"_ said the central terminal as the letters _M.A.R.K._ appeared in red.

"Co, Commander Solen. Can you hear me? Something is wrong with the neutralizer. Calling dock bay I repeat, something's wrong with the MARK Neutralizer. Requesting serious aid," Regina broadcasted to the Angeline.

{**Aboard the Angeline**}

From the bridge, Rossario had dismissed everyone in preparation for Operation AGE. While alone she approached the comm-link, hearing Regina plea for help. She maneuvered her hand and pressed a yellow button, silencing the broadcast.

"Sigato, eat your heart out," she said with a smile. She opened the classified report file again seeing last testing results from the XEN00X Miragrah. Her green eyes glanced over at how the MARK Neutralizer was extremely sensitive. Any distortion would cause it to see what it wanted you to see and believe in what it wanted you to believe, making the pilot deem everyone around it is an enemy. It was as if giving your soul to the devil.

{**Out in space on the battlefield**}

"Commander…anyone? AAH!" cried Regina as the MARK Neutralizer began overloading her brainwaves with raw statistic of possible future outcomes to counter the X-Rounder's power of acute precognition ability. Her mental stability was being crushed, collapsing her Newtype awareness into running wild. The duration of her transitioning wild Newtype presence expelled exerted pressures, bolting directly at Flit and Kio, blocking their X-Rounder power.

"Flit, Kio, what's happening?" Asemu asked with concern in his voice, seeing their suits contorting. He however received no response back from them. Regina's head lifted up, revealing her lilac eyes glowing a hazed orange color, becoming more influenced by the neutralizer. She began to have vivid hallucinations as it continued to send corrupted data to her brain rapidly and had chosen the path for her to take by deeming the three Gundams are her enemy.

"Please, make it stop. Make it—make the Gundams stop…Gundams are our enemy. Intercepting chosen targets." Regina at first whimpered, but then spoke out in a confession slowly in a collared manner. The Miragrah's head picked up as its eyes flashed bright red and the weapon pods on the Miragrah's back that formed an _X_ suddenly ejected all four of them with heated tethered wires attached. The claws at the end of them opened, revealing built in beam cannons as green beams rapidly fired on Flit, Asemu, and Kio.


	4. Frame 00d: Operation Purge of AGE

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

_December, ASE 8-42 of the After Second Era timeline_

**Frame 00d: Operation Purge of AGE**

"Damn," cussed Asemu who quickly switched to Flight mode to dodge. The lower left and right pods went after the Gundam AGE-1 Glansa and Gundam AGE-FX while the upper left and right targeted the Dark Hound. While the left one continued firing beam shots, the right one ceased when a large beam saber sprout from it and took its place. The Dark Hound went from Flight mode to MS mode and used its beam saber that was stored on the rear skirt armor and the two sabers clashed, releasing flare of lights that sparked from impact. The left pod looped, damaging the Dark Hound's rear binder.

The Gundam AGE-FX had no choice, but to use its Stungle rifle. Since Kio's X-Rounder power was blocked, it prevented him from using the C-Funnels. A beam wen through the Gundam AGE-FX's left shoulder and took out the foot. Both shoulder armors from Gundam AGE-1 Glansa issued two missiles each in addition to two more missiles each from the front leg armor for a total of eight. The slider tri-eye camera on the Miragrah's face flashed red as it retracted the pods back and crisscrossed the heat wires, cutting the missiles in half as all eight exploded before ever reaching the mobile suit.

Asemu used the opportunity and in Flight mode traveled toward the Miragrah at 3-times the speed. Both Gundam AGE-1 Glansa and Gundam AGE-FX fired beam shots to distract it. Quickly the Dark Hound transformed back to MS mode and from its chest emitted a blinding flash of light.

"Uumahh!" screamed Regina, becoming disoriented. At first everything in front of her was a blur, but when her sight returned the Dark Hound was gone. The wired anchor shot from behind it, wrapping around the Miragrah waist. When it hooked the anchor jolted an electrical current, shocking Regina and electrifying the MARK Neutralizer. "AAHHH!" Regina cried out in horrible pain, releasing the pressure hold over Kio and Flit. The heat wires sliced through the wired anchor, as Regina stayed immobilized. Her very existence manifested itself in an icy blue glow radiating from her body as the head brace shattered when her Newtype spatial awareness uncontrollably transferred over into the MARK Neutralizer. Like a ghost, her body simply started to phase out until the wrist brace fell to the floor, the sound they made when they hit echoed throughout the empty cockpit.

In an instant both Kio and Flit felt weight being applied around them.

_"The pilot's back,"_ Kio thought to himself.

"No, this one is different," Flit murmured, trying use his green rays to push through it. What was weight told him someone else was near, someone had been watching them. "There!" he shouted, pointing to the silhouette of a mobile suit that loomed in the back and upon eye contact, Kio's X-Rounder power picked up the empty emerald eyes staring at them.

"Get everyone back, I'll deal with this one," said Asemu.

"Hmm, I don't think so," spoke Sigato in an unrecognized blue and red mobile suit for Asemu's damage scanner didn't pick it up.

"AHHH!" shouted Asemu as a beam from a saber entered from the back instantly tore through the Dark Hound's cockpit, incinerating Asemu. The mobile suit then grabbed the Miragrah and headed back to the Scorpiro.

"All remaining mobile suits, head back toward the Xyan now!" Sigato ordered.

"ASEMU!" shouted Flit in anger.

"NO!" cried out Kio in misery. "You killed him. Why? WHY!" Kio lashed out, charging the Gundam AGE-FX as the C-Funnels formed a completed spherical defense form toward the MS unit. The silhouette mobile suit folded it arms as the pilot inside of it pushed back her white hair revealing her earrings.

"Let Operation Purge of AGE be completed. The catalyst has taken the bait," Lady Xenith said.

Immediately, Kio started to hear bells ringing. The particular sound wave traveled from his inner ear directly affecting his brain, which caused the Gundam AGE-FX to stop, dropping the defense form. Lady Xenith presence reached out to touch Kio's mind. Kio was confronted with a glowing astral projection of Lady Xenith's upper torso.

"You, why? Why did you have to kill Asemu?!" He didn't do anything to you," Kio said with tears running down his face. The projection of Lady Xenith smiled, moving her hands to teach out to Kio, caressing his cheeks. Without warning her hands grabbed at his neck, and initiated psychic pressures so powerful he started to become ill. Kio started to feel himself slipping from reality into a hallucinated state when he grabbed his at his neck as if chocking, gasping for air to breathe. The bells increased in sound forcing his hands to slowly be brought back down when his motor skills began shutting down.

"Kio!" shouted Flit, getting ready to get him when the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound exploded. The Gundam AGE-1 Glansa was too close to the explosion as the sudden G-Force knocked Flit out unconscious, spiraling him into a Clanche. He was soon picked up and taken away to retreat. Lady Xenith's senses forced into Kio's mind recoiled, but gradually she felt his defenses weaken, his mind opened enough to let her plant her influence. The injection overpowered Kio's X-Rounder power so much it activated the Gundam AGE-FX Burst Mode. New golden-yellow-colored beam blades were emitted from all twenty-eight C-Funnels docks spread around the frame. Instead of releasing energy, it was gathering huge amounts resulting in the estrange color.

"AHHH!" Kio released a deafening scream when the Gundam AGE-FX Burst mode formed a yellow spherical glow deriving from his out of control X-Rounder power. Like a bomb, the Gundam AGE-FX discharged an immense X-Rounder ray-bang.

"My God…" expressed Admiral Algreus and Roddock Horn's crew. All of Federation mobile suits commenced retreating from the area upon the golden-yellow explosion expanding its radius, engulfing anything in its path. Some Gigaks got caught in the bang, mobile suits that were engulfed into its energy were torn a part and the Amadeus unable to escape fast enough was ripped to shreds. After the dust cleared, a gore-ish scene emerged as nothing but damage parts of what were working mobile suits and scraps of metal belonging to the flagships drifted. People will talk of this travesty as The Third Contact.


	5. Frame 01: Space

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

_February, ASE 7-44 _

**Frame 01: Space**

Space…the twinkling of stars danced wondrously from a far. Two years passed since The Third Contact and the Xen-Dominion advancement toward the Earth and population over the solar system ensued. The Earth Federation relied on their subdivisions to keep them from reaching the Earth Sphere. However, The Third Contact forced the Earth Federation to look at the situation differently and reconstitute a new faction to handle the threat specifically. Between the years, while this was happening, Lady Xenith spread out her forces to secure a hold over certain sectors of space.

A small Xen-Dominion space station was positioned close to Helios II colony in Neptune's sphere. Close to the station around drifting space debris, the view screen inside a cockpit lit up. A key location was magnified in a particular region via the station. This particular space station was red with a magnetic field around it making attacking it from the outside difficult.

"Sir, something is heading our way fast," said the Petty officer inside the red station.

Zax Vandrād opened up his sapphire eyes, remembering the words of his people long ago. An asteroid passed through the green zone of the field and into the trash hatch. When the doors opened to deposit trash, thrusters propelled the asteroid through. Once inside, Zax stepped out of the dummy asteroid, wearing a Xen-Dominion military uniform of black and gold. Zax proceeded to head to the transport deck, viewing their current mobile suit production of the Zankou [Zan-Koo]. Zax scanned around and saw that the XEN103N Zankou had grey feet, desert brown leg armor with grey thrusters. Along with a thick desert brown and grey cover for the leg joints that resembled a skirt. He also noticed a thick chest plate with thick shoulder pad armor, two holes on the side of its head, and an upside down yellow triangle in the middle of its forehead.

Zax then decided to quickly make his way to the operation deck for more information regarding the Xen-Dominion placement. He saluted the guard that was standing by the door he needed to get into. When the soldier began lowering his arm, Zax kneed him in the gut so hard the soldier passed out. In an instant, Zax de-armed the soldier, placing two crisscrossing gun holders, buckling them on his chest. He dug through the soldier's pockets, taking his key card. When he waved the key in front of the reader the door slid open from the side.


	6. Frame 02: The Calling

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

**Frame 02: The Calling**

The room was pitch black until he stepped forward. The door closed behind him and the lights automatically came on like lightning in a darken sky. The lighting exposed computer equipment along with holographic monitors. Zax approached one and placed a disc in it and than began typing. A verity of coded information appeared on screen.

"Hmm…so they allied themselves with Lokist," he said to himself in a low voice.

**~Outside the Station/Station Command Center~**

"What!"

"Sir, readings indicating its some type of Mobile Armor," reported the petty officer, screening the alerts. "Confirmation from central. It isn't one of ours."

"Turn all guns 23 degrees south and shoot that armor down now," said the commander.

The side guns on the red station rotated and began blasting in the direction of this mobile armor.

**~Inside the Station~**

Shortly after reviewing such valuable information, Zax copied what he could and ejected the disc, placing it in a side pocket. What he could make out form the cryptic intel was that there seem to be a secured door somewhere within the room. Alarms went off from outside as he pressed a few key combinations into the system. He then took out the keycard from the guard before and swiped as it was approved. The wall by the last computer by his left slid upward revealing the entrance to an extended room as fog escaped.

He progressed inside with his guard up, feeling something was calling him near. Curiosity filled him when the go subsided, illuminating a computerized alter and on top of it was a armored black and yellow box incased in glass. When he approached the container, the glass split opened down the middle, laying flat on the sides. This granted him access as he reached and removed the box as the alarms from the outside began to get louder.


	7. Frame 03: Zankous

**Mobile Suit Gundam Rebirth**

With the Earth Federation broken, an extraterrestrial empire known as Xen-Dominion justifies themselves to rulership over Earth Sphere inevitably leading to bloodshed. A rogue space team called U-FEA is in search for the Beacon of Hope for the future of humanity. They use the blueprints of the Mobile Weapons before them as part of their arsenal to take down the Xen-Dominion.

_MSGR's OP & ED_

[[Check out my profile page to see it]]

* * *

**Frame 03: Zankous **

**~Outside the Station/Station Command Center~**

Flashing controls with lights lit up the inside the mobile armor's cockpit. The pilot sat up in an all black normal suit with a black helmet that hid his face from view. His screen lit up as the ray of beams headed his way.

"They spotted me too soon," the pilot replied as the mobile armor evaded the fire when he noticed the magnetic field suddenly went offline. His mobile armor was in the shape of a waverider. He took the two main control gears and cranked them forward, activating the thrusters. The waverider blazed through the fire and he fired back four missile at the red station before flying pass it.

When the missiles hit, through panic, the commander ordered the release of the Zankous to intersect the enemy. Three soldiers wearing a black with yellow outlining normal suits entered into the transport deck and boarded their mobile suits. When the hatch opened, all three launched one after the other. Alert sensors went off as the pilot scanned the scene for possible mobile suits.

"Alirght fellas, capture that there mobile armor…Carter…Uday."

"Roger that Terr."


End file.
